Of Angels and Demons
by Autumn Illusions
Summary: "They're tricky, inner demons... She created them, she trusted them. But were they really trustworthy? Or would they lead her astray?" Touko has faced many challenges in her life but she was never a weakling, she wouldn't be bothered by petty emotions. Now she's sealed herself away in an ice tomb, untouchable, unbreakable. But could the prince of ice himself melt her frozen heart?
1. Revive

Me: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long! I've been very busy and I've rewritten this section so many times to get it to sound alright.

Victini: I'm so excited! I get to be in this story, I'm-

Me: No spoilers, now hurry up and do the disclaimer so people can read.

Victini: **Disclaimer: Autie does not own Pokémon in any way, otherwise she'd be lazing around in the Caribbean - not writing this story!**

* * *

**Of Angels and Demons**

A Pokémon Black & White Story

_Revival_

.o.0.o.0.o.

_You can't!_

_I must…_

_Please…_

_There's nothing left for me here!_

_What about me, am I truly nothing to you?_

_Goodbye…_

_Don't leave me…_

But he was already gone.

.o.0.o.

"No!"

Touko jumped up in a flurry of blankets and pillows; her colourless lips wide in a silent scream. Touko's heart pounded in her chest and she just couldn't seem to breathe, her chest tight and constricted. Blue eyes clouded with terror as she stared into the darkness and remnants of her nightmare grazed around her like shattered glass. Icy sweat dripped off her forehead and blood seeped from ragged half-moon wounds in her palms, reopened scars.

_It was just a dream, just a dream._

Touko repeated this like a mantra, over and over until her breathing slowed and her skin stopped prickling like she was on fire.

Nightmares of dragons and fire, of darkness and electricity, of fear and lost hope flashed before her eyes in a never ending cycle. These memories that hid themselves in the back of her mind had not plagued her for years, concealing themselves so well that she'd almost believed she was free. Almost.

Now it was clear that they had just been lying there, waiting for a chance to return. She'd moved on, she'd left this place and had vowed never to return. So why had she returned to the place that had shattered her in a way she could never be fixed?

Mei. The answer was always Mei. Mei was the only one who had remained, who kept Touko from floating away into the darkness. She'd left her so that Mei would never be touched in the same way that the darkness had crushed her soul, shattered her hopes and dreams. It had left her, cold and emotionless, like ice.

However, when Mei finally and annoyingly found out that Touko had been hiding out in Kanto, she'd sent her Woobat with a letter, or more a piece of paper with only two words;

_Come home._

Mei had deserved so much more than Touko could give, which is why she'd left her. But it was also the reason she'd had to come back. For Mei, Touko would do anything. Which was why she was in the Mistralton Pokémon Centre, having flown all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Touko sighed and tried to snuggle back under the sheets but it was no use. It had taken her hours to get to sleep and she had to get up early in order to get to Floccesy Town before lunch time. She quickly chucked a black hoodie and trackies over her white camisole top, Touko had become accustomed to sleeping in her clothes. Another habit she'd have to try and get rid of when she saw her sister again. A lot had changed in those few years.

She pulled on her ugg boots and, as Touko opened her door Samurott padded towards her; looking up in both a confused and humorous manner.

"Hey buddy, I'm just going to go for a quick walk. You 'wanna come?"

Samurott sniffed at Touko's bloody hands with worry, he thought that his trainer's bad dreams had stopped. He remembered all those nights where she'd just sat, staring at nothing and clutching bleeding hands whilst he tried to comfort her. His heart constricted with pain for his trainer's sorrow and fear, but he'd vowed to stand by her forever and that was what he would do.

Nuzzling against her leg as he followed her out of the halls and through the main room, which was dark - clearly Nurse Joy had gone to bed. Touko sneaked through the back entrance, the sliding doors t the front had made quite a bit of noise when she'd come in earlier that night.

The cool night air made her shiver which was odd as in the summer of Unova even the nights were usually warm and still-aired. A chilled breeze blew leaves around in circle, fallen leaves that were deep shades red and orange. But it wasn't time for autumn yet, it was the middle of summer. Something was definitely wrong.

It was completely still when the night sky lit up in flashes of lightning and fire, Touko had to bite her hand in order to not scream. Rain began to pour from the sky, heavy on her skin and cold as ice. The mark on the back of her neck, shaped of tumbling flame twitched and shivered before settling into a dull fiery burn. She felt her heart leap as sparks of white light surrounded her and Touko became engulfed in ice-white flames.

Samorott looked at her in horror as Touko tried to calm him, "It-It's ok-ay Samur-rott, don't b-be afr-". But the burning dried her throat and she fell to her knees, that as when the vision set in.

Touko tried to rise to her feet, stumbling among the dirty stones of a courtyard, one that she had seen long ago and hoped that it had been destroyed. Dark silhouettes moved around the courtyard and she froze as she heard a man's laugh, his laugh.

_No! This can't be happening!_

But the red eyes and grey-green hair she knew could never be mistaken. His laugh and his sneer, the pure evil that emanated from him like fire from a furnace. Grunts lined before him and he seemed to be talking a man that looked like a scientist but it was too dark to see. Shouts and cries of glee followed and a single word made Touko shiver.

_This isn't possible… How?_

Previous memories, once buried deep flew free and crossed her vision. She and a childhood friend stood in a town square, speeches of pokémon and power filled the air. Then desperation and anger fuelled her as she witnessed the countless release of pokémon because of manipulation and greed. Stars flew by as she stared out the window of a Ferris wheel carriage, a troubled man and rival beside her. Fire and lightning clashed before her eyes; flames burning her skin and rushing through her veins. Finally she saw the black dragon leave, her prince with it.

_WHY?_

Tears burned in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks and a new vision appeared. A dragon of ice and snow, surrounded by a team that were once honourable knights and now petty thieves. Touko was suddenly blinded by light and with pained cry she left the cave behind.

Samurott nuzzled his fallen trainer who slowly opened her tear-stained sapphire eyes. He froze, her eyes that had been once a vibrant blue had never returned to that full colour after the war but this scared him. Touko's eyes were clear as ice, no blue remained, no emotions remained.

She looked up at him as the world that he and she had tried to fix together after it shattered crashed down on her again, piercing her skin like shards of glass. Touko uttered two words, her voice raw and raspy - full of crushed dreams and lost hope.

"He's back."

_I thought it was over, clearly it has just begun._

And then the rain that had pelted down turned white and soft as snow began to fall from the shadowed skies.

.o.0.o.

A man gave a startled cry, electricity coursing through his veins like flaming poison. His grey eyes stared at the wall as he sat up quickly, a single sheet tumbling from his bed. Breathing hard and uneven and his green hair standing at all ends, he grasped his void cube in both hands and slid the squares in an almost calming manner.

His dark fox pokémon on his right looked up at him startled, his trainer rarely showed emotion, even less so since he had left Unova. And he hadn't seen him use the cube since his nightmares stopped - years ago. Slowly Zoroark crawled to the man's side, hesitant and wary.

"It's fine Zoroark, I just... had a shock that's all…" The man's voice trailed off as an unnatural cold brushed against his skin and filled the room.

"What the...?" He looked in wonder and the turned toward the dark type, "Do you feel it too?"

His pokémon nodded and as the temperature began to drop increasingly the green-haired boy pulled a sweatshirt over his thin clothes before getting up to look out the window. He drew the curtains and pushed the icy pains wide open, gasping at the sight before him.

Snow, clean glistening snow fell from the sky like tiny beads of light and already covered the ground in a thick blanket. Trees who had, just the day before, been covered with thick green leaves and luscious with life were now black and bare silhouettes quivering in the cool night air. Pokémon rushed for cover and a lone Pidgey sat shivering in the hollow of a tree, the man beckoned to it with soft words and gentle gestures and the Pidgey flew inside his warmish room.

N really couldn't believe his eyes, what event could have caused this calamity? The pokémon were not ready for this season, nor were the people. Food had to be harvested, collected and stored. So how could this be possible?

"Snow… in the summer?!"

* * *

Me: So how was it? I hope the (sorta) cliffhanger wasn't too much and sometimes I get carried away with description.

Victini: Please leave reviews!

Me: Look out for the first chapter next week, on Saturday probably.


	2. Return

Me: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a day late. Yesterday I had to run a few errands and stuff as it's my brother and sisters birthday today (they're twins).

Alder: Happy Birthday Ben and Sophie!

Me: Umm, thanks Alder. Anyway hope you like this chapter and I think I may have made Alder seem a bit gossipy haha oops. And there is a little swearing (just incase).

Alder: What?! You made me sound like a grandmother?

Me: Hehe *looks around for escape route and runs*

Alder: *seething with anger* **Disclaimer: Autumn does not own pokémon in any way.** Now please excuse me, I have some cough beating cough to do.

* * *

**Of Angels and Demons**

A Pokémon Black & White Story

_Return_

.o.0.o.0.o.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming_

.o.0.o.

"Fuck."

Touko stood at the huge wrought iron gates of the Unova Battle Academy, shivering in her thin tank top and shorts. Her trusty black pullover was at the bottom of her bag where six pokéballs were tucked into its warm folds.

She really couldn't believe this giant brick structure was a school; it looked more like a castle, the castle of a certain someone. The walls were large, built of white brick and the gates towered overhead, foreboding and sinister. The whole structure was larger than a Regigigas and if she looked close enough there was even that tuft of green hair…

_No, go away!_

Touko dug her fingernails into the bony skin of her wrist until blood surfaced and winced but the pain drove all unwanted thoughts away. Coming here was a bad idea.

_Now, how to get in?_

Touko looked at the gate with a trained eye, searching for a keypad or anything that could get her out of the cold. But nothing popped out, there was no secrets, no hidden bricks and no key, there wasn't even a key hole. Just the foreboding gates, pinned together like glue and stiff and unwilling with cold.

She hadn't even known where Mei was, she had been on her way to ask her grandfather when she'd heard from Nurse Joy that Mei was at the Academy. Even Nurse Joy had only known by chance as Mei had stopped by for supplies a few days ago at the PokéMart section and the two had struck up a conversation. Touko didn't even have Mei's number.

_Guess that's what happens when you leave without a trace for 3 years_, she thought dryly. _But I just couldn't stay, I was a walking disaster…_

Touko sighed heavily and reached up a finger to rub fallen snow from her lashes. She'd forgotten how pretty Unova winter was with the delicate snowflakes that filled the air and the sugar-frosted trees. It was marvellous. But it was also cold and unforgiving. Just like the darkness...

A large drop fell upon her nose, startling Touko out of her dreary demeanour.

_Now, where was I? Ah…_

Touko rumbled through her bag, grasping for a certain brightly-coloured pokéball. Feeling the psychic's powers at her fingertips as warmth spread up her arm Touko threw the capsule, "Go Reuniclus!"

The multiplying pokémon hovered before her and his voice played in her mind; "How may I be of service Touko?"

_Thank goodness he doesn't call me master anymore._

"Are you able to destroy these gates for me?"

Reuniclus nodded and began concentrating as a thin green glow surrounded the metal gates. The hard iron began to shake and clatter before beginning to melt and falling to the ground with a loud crash.

_Finally, now to find warmth…_

As Touko stepped through the gates a ringing alarm went off and she covered her ears, sighing in an annoyed frustration.

_Arceus, it couldn't be any louder could it?!_

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by twenty or so trainers with their fierce-looking pokémon out and ready to go. And then it began to hail due to a Vanillish's Ice Body ability. Hard.

_And I thought it couldn't get any worse._

"Intruder, please raise your arms above your head and return you pokémon!"

_How am I supposed to do that at the same time, you dumbass?!_

Quietening her fury Touko gazed at the guards, expression cool and frosty.

"Any day now love." One of the trainer's jeered, giving her a sickly wink and Touko realised that the damp sleet had made her clothes stick to her skin.

Reuniclus lunged at the boy, taking out his Herdier in the process with a super strong Psychic. Touko chuckled as the boy was surrounded in wrathful energy and everything seemed to go in slow motion. All the other trainers' stood stock-still, watching in horror.

_Better stop this freak show._

"Reuniclus!"

On this command the multiplying pokémon moved back releasing the boy and he fell to the ground, unharmed of course.

"Are you sure you do not wish him to be exterminated? He threatened you." Reuniclus' voice buzzed in her mind.

"It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. Would you please return? I'll call you out if there's any trouble," Touko promised and her pokémon disappeared with a flash of red energy into it's capsule.

"Well, where to now?" Touko's sharp jeer echoed around the courtyard at their almost comical faces and two younger members shrunk back at the sound of her voice.

The first to regain himself spoke sharply, "You were not given permission to speak. Now, don't try anything again and remain quiet. Come along!"

_What a bore._

The circle of trainers and pokémon surrounded her and two Pawniards stood behind her, digging their sharp arms into her back. Suddenly her vision was covered by a piece of blue cloth and darkness consumed her. Touko had to fight the urge to pull it off and already she could feel her breathing becoming shallower and her palms sweatier.

_It's okay Touko. Just breathe. Your okay, it's just a piece of cloth. It's just darkness, don't be a scaredy Skitty_.

"Where am I going?" She tried to keep the tremour out of her voice.

"None of your business, intruder," the leader said, a boy or rather young man with flaming red hair. He clearly didn't recognise her. She must have slowed a little as one of the Pawniards slashed across her arm, drawing blood and staining her white shirt.

_Was that really necessary?!_

She was shoved and dragged through a series of corridors, she really couldn't keep up with all the turns - right, left, left, right again. It was dizzying. And it did not help that her heart was racing and her head felt heavy.

_Please let this darkness end..._

Suddenly she was halted and Touko immediately reached up and ripped the blindfold off. Light flooded her vision and she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Looking around Touko recognised this room as the head's office or whoever was in charge her. A man sat at the desk, untidy and as uniquely presented as always. He hadn't even looked up when she'd entered, in fact he looked half asleep. Touko knew that auburn hair anywhere and when he looked up at her with fierce purple eyes she simply glared back.

_What a surprise._

Before any of the trainers behind her could utter a word Touko spoke.

"Hello grandfather."

The effect was spontaneous and at once the chatter between teens stopped and everyone turned to look at Touko. Alder looked at her and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, he looked as if the world has suddenly just turned upside down.

Meanwhile the head guard looked astonished, his mouth gaping like a Magikarp. "T-touko?" he spluttered.

"Do you remember me now dear Benga? I was afraid you had forgotten me little cousin." Touko was almost laughing now.

Benga looked back at her, still so startled that he could not speak.

She could here whisper from the trainers:

"...it's the girl who is supposed to be Champion..."

"...wow, she looks nothing like Alder..."

"...how could we have missed that?..."

"...why is she back..."

"...I heard she ran away..."

"...coward..."

Touko stood still and emotionless but turned to look at the trainer, her clear eyes staring into his own. She let the haunted shadows filter into her eyes and he almost seemed to freeze from the coolness of her glare.

_I was a coward, I am a coward but I am back here so shove off._

Anger dissipating quickly she turned at the sound of Alder's voice.

"Touko." Alder looked at her curiously, and Touko could almost hear all his questions buzzing in her ears. "Touko," he repeated, "Why are you here?"

"Sir, we found her in the courtyard and the front gates have been completely blown off." A young girl spoke from the back of the group."

_Well, I had to open it somehow. _Touko almost face-palmed at the suspicion in the words.

"Should she be trusted?" Another voice spoke up and then about ten other voices rose in distrust.

_This clamour is giving me migraine. Urgh. _

Touko glared as Alder chuckled, "You never do anything by halves do you?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Ring the doorbell. Is there even a doorbell?"

"Actually there is a doorbell, somewhere... Even I don't know where it is."

That doesn't surprise me actually.

The mirage of voices was still going along around them before someone shouted, "Shut up the lot of you!" Benga stepped forward to address the crowd, "If there's anything I know about my cousin it's that she would never, ever harm the people she loves. Now lets go, this task may be a slip to get out of class for many of you but now we have to get back. And I'm sure grandfather and Touko have something important to discuss."

_How wrong you are Benga, so very wrong. I hurt everyone I touch._

As the students walked out of the room Benga turned to Alder, "I'll have a few Stoutland stand guard until the gates are fixed." Alder nodded and he left, but not before giving Touko a fiery glare which clearly said you owe me.

"So Touko, why are you here?" Alder looked quite tired and thin, dark bags evident on the tanned skin under his eyes.

"I am here for Mei."

The elderly man at the desk looked up at her, his purple eyes clouded with worry, confusion and a hint of anger. "Touko, I can't just allow you to waltz in and take my granddaughter. You have no right to-"

Waves of distress filtered through Touko and the weight of her emotions was almost uncomfortable. But she held them back, she was strong.

_Don't cry, don't cry. Even he blames me, he disowned me, he hates me._

Alder stopped when he saw his once strong and powerful granddaughter begin to shake like a wet leaf.

"Grandfather, I have no intention to take Mei from you. She is much safer and better off in your hands. As for me, I have come to-to stay."

_There. I said it._

Alder looked at her, startled.

"Mei somehow located me and sent me one request, to come home. I know I really don't have that right but I'm doing this for Mei! And I also really want to know how she survived on your cooking." Touko felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders, it felt good to tell the truth once in a while or at least reveal part of what she felt inside.

Alder looked at her, grief filling his eyes in violet clouds of misery.

_Please grandfather, please._

The elderly man looked at her one last time before calling in a middle-aged man with white hair and a fuzzy beard, Touko recognised him as the Dragon-type leader of Opelucid City.

"Drayden, are you able to call Mei in please. I believe she's in Home Economics, room 2A on the left side of campus."

Drayden nodded, sending out an Axew and it dashed out of the room after he whispered some commands into its ears. He then returned to Alder's side and whispered something in his ears, too low for Touko to make out whilst looking at her curiously. She met his eyes with a stormy gaze, wondering if he remembered her as a challenger.

_If you've got a problem with me just say it._

In a flash he left the room, leaving Alder and Touko in an thick and awkward silence. "So... Touko where have you been?" Alder tried to make conversation.

_Typical Alder, can't stand a minutes silence. But I won't make this hard for him, if anything he should be making this hard for me._

"Here, there, everywhere. Mei contacted me whilst I was in Kanto, the weather there was lovely."

"Ah yes, Kanto is warm most of the year is it not? I haven't been there for years. Did you talk to Oak?" Alder seemed almost interested.

Oak? I don't remember seeing an Oak. Oh, maybe it's Leaf's Oak?

"Yes, the weather was lovely where as here, well it's just a little cold. Umm... I didn't meat an Oak but are you talking about Gary Oak?"

Alder looked a little confused but laughed at my mention of the snow. "Yes, it's not the most ideal weather. I was talking about Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather. He's an expert on relationships between pokémon and humans. How did you meet young Mister Oak?"

Touko remembered sweet Leaf, the two girls had exchanged contact numbers.

_I really should call her sometime._

"Oh I didn't meet him, I don't even know him. But my friend, Leaf from Kanto, knows him. I was even thinking of staying in Kanto for longer terms but that was before Mei's letter."

Unova wouldn't accept me before, now I doubt they'll ever accept me again. I'm too far gone.

"I see, yes I believe I've heard of this young heroine, Leaf Green I'd expect?"

Touko nodded, green really did suit her.

Leaf was one of the people who accepted me, but she doesn't know half of it.

"So Touko, did you get a ferry ride here? The seas would have been terribly rough."

_Thankfully I didn't have to go anywhere near the water._

"I flew on Mandibuzz last night, before the snow started. You know I could never take a boat." Touko shuddered at the thought.

"Ah yes," Alder spoke; remembering, "You were the one with terrible sea sickness weren't you? That was such a long time ago, you wouldn't even go near water."

_Please don't talk about the past, I can't stand it._

After a few moments Alder spoke again, "How did you find this place? We're pretty secretive about it's location."

"Well it's not exactly a secret to the previous Champion's location and Nurse Joy helped too. And I figured that you might help me find Mei if she wasn't here." Touko said quietly, her voice oddly thin and cracked. "I don't remember this town, I had to look it up on a map."

Alder looked at her, a little surprised before chuckling, "Ah yes, there's been quite a bit of change since you left. A few new towns built, including this one. My own father used to take me here a long time ago to fish for Basculin and I decided to live here once I was retired. And from there the town began to grow."

Touko nodded in understanding, she'd never met her great-grandfather but from Alder's tales she knew he was a man who had greatly inspired her grandfather to become Champion.

_And Alder inspired me..._

"And this place?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the pain the pierced her heart.

"This Academy is quite new, it was founded by well myself after I was inspired by Cynthia. You know, the Sinnoh Champion. Anyway she now has a holiday home in Undella Town so we were talking and she had established an Academy in Sinnoh after Team Galactic, incase they came back so I though why not have one here..." Alder went on and on about the Academy and how is was constructed with the help of pokémon.

_Grandfather does tend to ramble quite a bit_, Touko thought as she spaced out. But she caught the last sentence:

"It was opened as an school for trainers who had finished their journeys and want to continue learning."

Touko started, _when had Mei gone on her journey?_

"Alder, has Mei been on her journey?"

"No a few students, like Mei and Benga have not gone on journeys, instead they study here with the older students."

_Why hasn't she gone on a journey, what's stopping her?_

"Why hasn't sh-"

"Touko!"

* * *

Me: *hiding in a cupboard downstairs* Well readers, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Saturday/Sunday. Let's just hope Alder hasn't found me by then.

Alder: *just outside* Come out, come out. You can't hide forever.

Me: *gulp*


End file.
